


in morning light we rise

by spacegirlkj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: Hinata isn’t sure what to expect when he wakes up. An empty bed, a quiet room, a note on the bedside table are all possible, knowing Atsumu’s flippant nature. He was willing to take what he could get after their first night spent together, willing to chase after him if, and when, he decided to leave. But Hinata wakes to the familiar scent of campfire wrapped all around him, seeping into the sheets, and instantly relaxes, knowing that Atsumu hasn’t left.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 222
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	in morning light we rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharWright5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/gifts).



Hinata isn’t sure what to expect when he wakes up. An empty bed, a quiet room, a note on the bedside table are all possible, knowing Atsumu’s flippant nature. He was willing to take what he could get after their first night spent together, willing to chase after him if, and when, he decided to leave. But Hinata wakes to the familiar scent of campfire wrapped all around him, seeping into the sheets, and instantly relaxes, knowing that Atsumu hasn’t left. 

Hinata stretches out his arms and turns, resting his head against Atsumu’s broad chest. Like this, Atsumu’s decidedly woodsy scent is much stronger, clinging to his skin even as he sleeps. Hinata never had any reason to believe the stories about omegas becoming docile in the presence of their alpha’s scent, but there hardly feels like another option now, with Atsumu lingering in every corner of his senses. He isn’t even sure if he can call Atsumu _his_ right now. The possessive part of him screams to mark him, to claim him, to leave an impression of himself on Atsumu’s skin. It burns bright even in the early morning haze. 

Breathing deeply, Hinata allows himself the small pleasure of nuzzling closer into Atsumu. He’s shirtless, courtesy of Hinata stealing his shirt before bed to sleep in. More than anything, he feels _safe,_ protected in a way he’s never desired to feel before.

A low hum rumbles through his chest before he can stop it, loud enough to cause Atsumu to stir. Hinata is quick to tuck his face into the pillows, so that Atsumu isn’t able to see the blush that spreads across his cheeks.

“Mornin’,” Atsumu grumbles, stretching his arms out behind Hinata’s back. The rough timbre of his voice raises gooseflesh on Hinata’s neck, pulls the happy purr from deeper inside of his chest. “You slept good, huh?”

Hinata nods, not trusting his voice quite yet. Lips grace the crown of his head with a soft peck, much more gentle than any kiss before. The Atsumu from last night was all tongue and teeth, nails scratching down his back without care. Now, there’s an unflinching kind of care in his movements, hands smoothing up and down Hinata’s back. 

“Mm, I could stay here forever,” Atsumu says, sighing into Hinata’s hair. “You wanna?”

Hinata looks up, meeting Atsumu’s smirk and pouts. “We gotta eat,” he reminds him. His arms betray his words, snaking around Atsumu’s waist to hold him closer.

“Sure, I guess. But maybe,” he drawls, hands wandering under Hinata’s shirt. “Maybe we could stay here a little longer.”

Atsumu ducks down, brushing his nose in the crook of Hinata’s neck. Silence overtakes them both as his lips ghost Hinata’s scent gland. Hinata’s breath hitches, caught in his throat the moment Atsumu begins to worry the flesh between his neck. He can’t help but bare his neck and shudder.

“So hows that sound,” Atsumu asks, lips ghosting Hinata’s ear. 

“M-maybe.” Hinata’s voice is hardly louder than a whisper, but Atsumu hears it all the same.

Their lips meet in a sloppy drag of spit soaked flesh, warmed by their stale breath. Hinata ignores the taste, sighing into the kiss as Atsumu pulls on his hair. There’s no rush to their kisses, neither taking the lead. Content to map out each other’s mouths, they roll lazily in the sheets, until Hinata is thrown onto his back with Atsumu on top of him. Atsumu breaks the kiss, trailing kisses across Hinata’s jaw, lowering his lips to his ear. 

“Gotcha,” he whispers. 

Hianta’s breath hitches. “What now?”

“Dunno. But if we get outta bed, you ain’t takin’ off that shirt any time soon,” Atsumu says. His lopsided smile catches the light of the rising sun, shining against his teeth. In moments like these, Hinata wonders if he doesn’t have fangs. 

“Possessive,” Hinata comments. Atsumu’s grin turns feral, and those sharp canines dig into his shoulder. The sharp pain is welcome, pulling a giggle from his throat even as Atsumu’s teeth dig further into him. Ticklish, he squirms in Atsumu’s hold, wrestling with him blow by blow until Atsumu’s lips come to rest upon his scent gland. In an instant, Hianta’s body goes lax, a gentle exhale leaving his lips. Atsumu doesn’t bite down like Hinata expects him to. Instead, his lips brush across the skin, a deep inhale expanding his chest as he inhales Hinata’s scent.

“S’your fault I’m jealous,” Atsumu says. “ _Your_ fault.”

 _“My_ fault?” Hianta replies. 

Atsumu pulls back, looking down at Hinata with hooded eyes. “Yeah. You’re all I can think about.”

The sudden flush of his heat spreads all the way down Hinata’s shoulders, burning the parts of him that wanted to leave in flames of adoration. Warm brown skin glows under the sunlight, a wide expanse that travels over Atsumu’s shoulders, down his back, only to disappear under the covers of the bed. Hinata doesn't want to go anymore. The thought of Atsumu leaving— the thought of him never being there— is no longer an acceptable idea. Hinata reaches upwards to wrap himself around Atsumu, pulling him impossibly closer.

“I’m really happy you stayed the night,” Hinata tells him, voice breathy, almost unheard. Atsumu’s grin grows dopey, his eyes widening at Hinata’s proclamation.

“Really?” Atsumu asks him. “You thought I’d be gone?” 

Hinata turns his face into the pillow, hiding himself from Atsumu’s leer. Stomach churning, he nods, pulling the covers underneath his chin. 

“You… you didn’t have to stay,” Hinata whispers. “But I want you too.”

“Then I ain’t goin’ anywhere, baby,” Atsumu says. He rests his forehead against Hinata’s, and closes his eyes. “Nowhere without you.”

 _Nowhere without you._ Despite every harsh word, every sharp edge, every asshole comment Atsumu has known to shout, Hinata knows he is nothing but genuine. So, without fear of anything else, Hinata lets himself fall lax into Atsumu’s hold. Nothing short of joy blooms in his chest. Maybe he can’t quite call Atsumu his alpha yet— only time will tell if that day will come. But until then, Hinata will revel in moments like these, where Atsumu is his, and his alone. 


End file.
